On vous dit tout
by xNJx
Summary: Votre horoscope vous dit tout. Vous allez tomber amoureux. Vous allez recevoir une promotion. Vous allez réussir vos objectifs santé. Vous allez mourir. L'horoscope vous dit tout. Mais il ne vous prévient pas qu'il est aussi vrai, parfois.


_**On vous dit tout.**_

NDA : Coucou tout le monde ! J'avais le début de cet OS qui traînait un peu dans mon PC et puis je me suis décidée à l'écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bien sûr, je ne pousse personne à croire en les horoscope -moi même je me tâte parfois- mais il faut avouer que certaines prédictions m'ont parfois laissées perplexe tant elles étaient presque dans le sans fautes. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je vous laisse découvrir cet écrit. _-Angie. Ps :_ il s'agit bien sûr qu'un UA, of course.

…

Tony faillit lâcher son chausson aux pommes de surprise. Merde alors. Son horoscope du jour était si précis, du moins il ne l'avait jamais été autant. Parfois, les prédictions correspondaient un peu, parfois pas du tout. Mais il aimait bien lire ces lignes le matin en déjeunant avant de partir au boulot. Savoir quelle serait l'ambiance générale de sa semaine sans en être trop convaincu non plus.

Aujourd'hui, donc, l'horoscope comportait un ligne en particulier qui avait réussi à troubler l'employé de bureau.

Vous allez tomber amoureux cette semaine.

…

Loki devait subir la même chose tous les matins. Enfin, il disait subir mais si la situation le gênait vraiment, cela aurait fait un moment qu'il aurait déménagé.

En effet, tous les matins, il était réveillé par les éclats de voix de Darcy qui débutait ses journées au rythme de ses chansons préférées.

« Debout là dedans ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, toujours en sautillant, un magazine dans la main. Où trouvait-elle autant d'énergie dès le matin ?

« Alors, mon horoscope : vous allez recevoir une augmentation ou une promotion professionnelle. »

Loki grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de finalement sortir sa tête hors de son oreiller moelleux.

« Le tien est bizarre, mais peu importe. On part dans trente minutes. Y a du café sur la table. »

Après une douche rapide de dix minutes, il s'installa à table en soupirant tandis que sa coloc parlait de choses diverses et variées. Alors, ses yeux tombèrent sur la page horoscope ouverte.

Bélier : Vous allez mourir.

...Mourir ?

…

Peter monta dans le bus pour y rejoindre Ned, comme tous les matins.

« S'lut, ca va ? »

Ned haussa simplement les épaules, trop préoccupé par la musique diffusée dans ses oreilles. Ils passèrent ce bon vieux Brooklyn Bridge pendant lequel Peter se perdait souvent dans ses pensées. Ah oui, il rêvait d'une vie différente, d'évasion loin de cette routine de pauvreté, de désolation et d'incertitude pour le futur.

Comme toutes les semaines, il recevait par e-mail son horoscope même s'il le lisait sans grand intérêt.

Taureau : Accomplissez vos rêves, c'est le moment, maintenant ou jamais.

Peter sourit pour la première fois depuis des années, sans aucun doute.

…

Natasha accueillit le docteur Banner et lui fit un résumé des patients, sauf que Banner était un véritable con. Il se sentait trop important, comme si l'hôpital ne pouvait pas tourner rond sans lui et sans ses tours de garde.

Alors elle se contenta de sourire faussement et de parler aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Il était cependant évident qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment.

« Docteur Banner est-ce que... »

« Mademoiselle Romanoff, voudriez vous dîner avec moi ce soir ? »

L'infirmière s'arrêta, le feu aux joues. « Euh, je... »

Bruce s'esclaffa. « J'ai décidé d'écouter ce fichu horoscope pour une fois : Lancez vous en amour. Alors, euh, voilà. »

Natasha le regarda dans les yeux, perdu pendant un instant par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Alors Banner pouvait aussi être comme tout le monde. Elle murmura un ''oui''. Pourquoi pas, après tout.

…

Ce matin, Tony décida de ne pas remarquer Pepper qui tapait du pied en fixant sa montre de mécontentement. Oh, il avait cinq minutes de retard, ça allait non ?

Apparemment, non.

Il ne savait pas si le destin allait venir à lui ou s'il devait le provoquer en abordant une belle inconnue. Et puis devait-il forcément croire à cette histoire d'horoscope ?

Il l'ignorait, son cerveau se déconnectait déjà pour débuter les tâches de zombies que ce dure monde du travail lui commandait d'exécuter.

Au moins, si l'horoscope disait vrai, il aurait de quoi se sentir vivant très prochainement.

…

Tous les jours, Loki montait sur la vieille échelle en bois -Darcy refusant d'y grimper parce qu'elle était convaincue d'être trop grosse et que, par conséquent, l'échelle craquerait sous son lourd poids. Loki était plus svelte, alors c'était lui qui s'y collait, grimpant un à un les barreaux en bois quelque peu grinçant. Il rangeait les livres en hauteur sans se préoccuper du vide sous lui, comme une gueule béante ouverte et prête à l'engloutir sans scrupules. Franchement, cela faisait partie des tâches du quotidien alors vous lui direz, hein, ça ne lui faisait plus grand chose maintenant.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il avait lu l'horoscope le plus troublant de précision dans la rubrique santé, éclipsant les espoirs des autres lignes.

Mourir.

Tout de suite, il s'imaginait l'échelle chanceler, lui perdre l'équilibre et, bientôt, sa boîte crânienne rencontrant le sol en marbre de la librairie.

Mourir. Vraiment ?

« Hé, Lo ! »

Il recouvrit ses esprits et se rendit alors compte de son geste suspendu dans les airs. Darcy l'observait en bas.

« T'es tout blanc. »

Non vraiment tout allait bien.

…

Peter était presque soulagé de constater que May n'était pas rentrée du boulot. Franchement il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'affronter après cette journée.

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Peter fixait toujours l'écran de son smartphone sur lequel l'horoscope de la semaine était affiché.

Et puis, tout devint rapide dans son esprit. Mécaniquement rapide. Un geste en entraînait un autre, précipité, presque : incertain.

Des vêtements fourrés en boule dans un sac en toile, un appareil photo, de l'argent.

Demain, Ned emprunterait seul le pont dans le bus scolaire. Lui avait rendez vous avec sa vie. A commencer par le bus pour l'aéroport.

…

Natasha avait aimé le dîner, mais par cet été brûlant, le soleil était encore debout. Il était trop tôt pour rentrer, c'était ce que semblait lui suggérer Monsieur Le Soleil. Elle serra un peu plus le bras de Bruce.

Étonnamment, le dîner avait été incroyable, le docteur d'ordinaire si sûr de lui, très à l'écoute. Natasha ouvrit la bouche pour suggérer l'idée d'aller prendre un verre quelque part...

Au même moment, là, au passage piéton, juste sous leur yeux, le bus en direction de l'aéroport venait de faucher un piéton ambitieux ou simplement pressé.

…

Tony avait détesté cette journée autant qu'il détestait Pepper.

Un peu. Beaucoup. Passionnément. A la folie.

Alors, en dénouant sa cravate après avoir quitté le building, il respira à plein poumon cet air chaud d'été. Le soleil brûlait et brillait. Quel spectacle époustouflant. Et lui qui avait loupé ça, ce beau soleil, tout la sainte foutue de journée pour cette idiote de Pepper qui avait besoin de lui h24.

C'était peut être du soleil qu'il était censé tomber amoureux.

Mais c'était dur comme relation, il allait même se brûler.

Il sourit, s'arrêtant au passage piéton malgré l'absence de véhicule. Puis, distraitement, tourna la tête sur la gauche. A côté de lui, il y avait cette petit bonne femme à lunettes mais à l'air délurée et jovial. Elle blablatait avec un grand sourire tandis qu'un grand brun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, tout près d'elle.

Ce fut alors que les yeux de ce dernier croisèrent ceux de Tony.

Boum.

Ici votre cœur. Ou votre cerveau qui vient d'exploser parce que WAW. Non mais WAW.

Ces yeux et oh, ce petit sourire qu'il venait de lui servir en détournant la tête. Et. Oh. Il rougissait.

Tony se tourna à demi puis ouvrit la bouche lorsque l'homme déclara :

« Il est long ce feu. Viens Darcy. »

Mais la Darcy en question n'eut pas le temps de bouger parce que le bus, Loki ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il avait regardé à gauche, mais pas à droite -sûrement pour ne pas croiser à nouveau les yeux noisette de Tony et éviter un autre moment troublant.

A présent, Loki gisait un peu plus loin sur le bitume et Darcy venait de faire un malaise.

Vous allez tomber amoureux.

Vous allez mourir.

Reformulation : Vous allez tomber amoureux d'une personne qui va mourir.

Tony avait détesté cette journée. Mais il avait aimé, et cela le tuait littéralement.

…

Peter rentra chez lui et May lui asséna une gifle parce que « Mais t'étais où ? », « Je me suis inquiétée » et « T'as vu l'heure ? »

Peter avait juste haussé les épaules et pleuré. Longuement. Avant de préparer son sac pour les cours de demain, morose.

Le jour où il avait décidé de suivre ses rêves d'aventures, un homme était mort. Foutu horoscope.

…

Bruce ne pouvait s'empêcher de visualiser le corps sans vie du jeune homme lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. La mort avait gâché son rendez vous. Il ne devrait pas être plus que cela par les faits parce que des morts, il en avait vu un bon nombre.

Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait décidé de prendre les commandes de sa vie, c'était la mort qui avait gagné le duel.

Foutu horoscope.

…

Tony rentra chez lui et fixa la page d'horoscope longuement.

C'est terminé, décida-t-il.

Ma vie, c'est ma vie.

Et il brûla le magazine.

L'inconnu lui manquait.

…

 _Fin._


End file.
